sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network
This is a list of television programs currently or formerly broadcast by Cartoon Network in the United States. The network was launched on October 1, 1992, and airs mainly animated programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. In its early years, Cartoon Network's programming was predominantly made up of reruns of Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, and Hanna-Barbera shows such as Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Jonny Quest, and Scooby-Doo. Cartoon Network's first original series were The Moxy Show and the late-night satirical animated talk show, Space Ghost Coast to Coast. The What a Cartoon! series of showcase shorts brought about the creation of a number of Cartoon Network original series, the first of which made into a full-fledged series was Dexter's Laboratory in 1996, followed by Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken in 1997 (as well as its spinoff, I Am Weasel later in 1999), The Powerpuff Girls in 1998, and Courage the Cowardly Dog in 1999, which debuted alongside Mike, Lu & Og. Another popular series, Ed, Edd n Eddy was one of the first to air without a What a Cartoon! pilot, debuting in 1999. Dexter's Laboratory creator Genndy Tartakovsky went on to create three more series for Cartoon Network: Samurai Jack, Star Wars: Clone Wars, and Sym-Bionic Titan. Powerpuff Girls creator Craig McCracken later produced Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends for the network. Other series that were greenlit from programs similar to What a Cartoon! include Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Following the resignation of Jim Samples in 2007, Cartoon Network began airing live-action original series such as Destroy Build Destroy and Dude, What Would Happen as part of the CN Real block that ran from 2009-2010. By 2014, Cartoon Network began moving away from live-action programming with the 2010 premieres of Adventure Time and Regular Show as current president Christina Miller succeeded Stuart Snyder. Cartoon Network has also broadcast a number of feature films, mostly animated or containing animated sequences, under its "Cartoon Theater" block, later renamed "Flicks". Since 2008, they have also been airing live-action movies despite the network not producing any live-action series since 2014. Current programming Original programming Acquired programming Canadian co-productions Re-runs of ended series Acquired programming Upcoming programming Upcoming original animated series Upcoming original miniseries Upcoming acquired programming Former programming Former original programming Animated series Live-action and live-action/animated series Miniseries Former short series Former European co-productions Former Canadian co-productions Former acquired series ;CN/Warner Bros./Turner ;Others Former acquired live-action and live-action/animated series Former specials Programming blocks Current Former Pilots Short format This is a list of pilot episodes on Cartoon Network, along with their premiere dates for each. Successful Failed Long format This is a list of pilot movies on Cartoon Network, along with their status and premiere dates for each. See also * List of Cartoon Network films * List of programs broadcast by Adult Swim * List of programs broadcast by Boomerang * List of programs broadcast by Toonami Notes References General * * * * * Specific }} Category:Lists Category:Cartoon Network-related lists Lists of Cartoon Network television series Category:Cartoon Network Category:1990s television-related lists Category:2000s television-related lists Category:2010s television-related lists